So-called 180.degree. two-pivot concealed hinge arrangements are known in the art. In using a prior known two-pivot hinge arrangement, a problem arises because of the possible opening sequence of the hinge. Because the hinge may rotate about either of the two pivots, a situation can arise when an attached cabinet door is opened to 90.degree., in which the door could block equipment units inside the cabinet. That is to say, the door, when opened, would be in a position such that equipment units located at the extreme right side or left side of the cabinet would be blocked and could not be easily removed from the cabinet. Another problem with the prior hinge arrangement is that the door is allowed to rotate about the pivots such that adjacent cabinet doors, cabinet surfaces or the like could be damaged. Obviously, this would be highly undesirable.